Tentação
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Saga chega ao extremo de manter fidelidade a Kanon mesmo após sua suposta morte. O que será que o Saga mau vai achar disso? Yaoi, twincest Saga X Kanon. Dedicado para Dani, a Deusa Éris. Rs.


- Não!

- Por que não?

- Já está cansado de saber porque!

- Não acredito no que me diz! Você precisa de uma distração!

Sentou no velho assento do Grande Mestre, enfastiado. Não queria discutir com ele, mas não era de sua vontade ou controle tê-lo falando na mente... ele tinha vontade própria.

- Não é questão de distração - continuou a face benigna de Saga - É questão de lhe guardar fidelidade...

- Fidelidade a um morto?! - escarneceu a face maligna - Pff! Que tristeza...

- Sua alma me olha e vigia onde quer que esteja. Sei que um dia nos encontraremos novamente.

- Tolo! Pensa que ele perdoará sua alma por que?! No mínimo o rechaçará, e de tal maneira, que sequer após a morte quererá consigo se encontrar!

Saga abatia-se sobre a cadeira, cansado de discutir.

- Vá embora, entojo maldito!

- Não; não vou. Preciso de seu corpo para agir. E eu quero...

- Procure outro corpo para assediar então!

- Não. Espíritos malignos como eu são compatíveis apenas com os corpos dos mais puros. E alguém como você eu poderei achar onde...? Um homem tão santo, que é capaz de se privar de sexo pro resto da vida, apenas para ser fiel à memória de um morto.

- Eu não consigo e não quero.

- Como, "não quer"? O que sente ao olhar um belo corpo?

- Nada. Eu só quero a ele. Só a ele...

- O corpo dele já não existe mais como tal!

- Pouco me importa!

Passavam-se alguns momentos em silêncio, mas a entidade malévola não dava nunca uma trégua longa. Logo voltava, atônito:

- Não sente falta?

- De Kanon?

- De sexo, seu tolo!

- Não! Como poderia ter coragem de fazer isso num corpo estranho, numa pessoa estranha?

- É só fazer! Dar uns beijos, ficar ereto, colocar o membro dentro até gozar... e pronto!

- Não quero! - repetia a face boa, enojado.

- Não quer. Não quer!! Pensei que fosse difícil tomar uma decisão dessas apenas para os virgens, e nem isso você é! Cansou de se refestelar na cama com seu irmão, deixando-se levar por um incesto... e com os outros não quer!

- Ele... foi o único amor de minha vida.

- E pode continuar sendo... quem disse que ao ir para a cama com outros você terá seu amor corrompído? O sexo com os outros será apenas diversão.

- Não consigo dissociar uma coisa da outra.

- Amor de sexo? Claro que não são um só! Um homem lindo, bem apessoado como você, perdendo tempo com castidade e fidelidade de "gêmeo" viúvo! Que tolice! Poderia aproveitar e experimentar com uma mulher. Nunca transou com uma mulher antes, não é?

- Nem com mulher, nem com outro homem. Só com ele...

- Que sensaboria! Conhecer apenas um corpo durante a vida toda! E ainda um que é igual ao seu! Vamos lá, pegue uma serva dessas bem bonitinhas e a leve para um dos quartos. Vai ser tão bom...

- Quantos "nãos" terei de dizer para que entenda?!

- Todos os "nãos" deste mundo serão insuficientes! Ande, Saga, eu quero, eu estou com vontade!

- Procure outra pessoa, já te disse!

- Por que ama tanto assim a seu irmão afinal?

- Porque ele nasceu comigo... e comigo não mais viveu... o que ocorreu de pior em nosso caso foi eu tê-lo castigado...

- Realmente o ama? Mesmo sabendo que foi algoz dele, você o ama?!

- Sim! É claro que sim.

- Que tonto! Preso a uma memória do passado... há tanto tempo!

- Kanon não é memória do passado. Ele sempre será algo... alguém em meu coração... sempre.

- Não adianta discutir, não é? Pois bem! Veremos. Num momento de fraqueza, eu o pegarei e o farei cumprir o que eu desejo!

Ao dizer isto, aquela potência negativa calou-se. Saga bom, atônito, pensou se ele estaria falando sério ou não. De qualquer forma, ficaria atento para o caso de estar falando a verdade.

Todavia, num dia em que Saga menos esperava, ele agiu...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O suposto Grande Mestre havia se trancado em sua sala com o suposto intuito de meditar em nome da espiritualidade. No entanto, ele estava pensando em outras coisas...

Mirava insistentemente as fotografias mais antigas, dele e de Kanon. Ao olhá-las, pensava no gêmeo e no que ele simbolizava para si. Ao que ele ouviu uma terrivel voz ressoar-lhe na mente...

"Não adianta! Ele jamais o amará novamente!"

E, fragilizado, saudoso de seu gêmeo, Saga sentiu-se apagar, perder a consciência.

Os belos cabelos louros dele tornaram-se negros como o ébano. Os olhos, vermelhos como sangue. A face sorriu, terrível e cínica.

- Agora este corpo vai realizar a minha vontade!

Com a face boa subjugada, a face má não precisou ter pressa. Foi até o lavatório, lavou-se todo e perfumou-se como se fosse a um grande evento ou comemoração. Depois paramentou-se, coberto da cabeça aos pés e, inclusive, com a máscara.

Postou-se à porta do recinto e ficou esperando alguma bela serva passar. É claro que, a ele, o Grande Mestre, nenhuma se negaria...

Não demorou muito. Após cerca de quinze minutos, uma linda jovem loura passou por ele. E ele a interpelou:

- Como vai, mocinha?

A serva fez uma reverência, surpresa por ser tratada com tanta familiariedade por alguém como o Patriarca.

- Meu senhor, o que deseja...

Bruscamente, ele tomou o braço da moça e a fez olhar para seu rosto, temerosa. Mesmo Saga estando com o rosto coberto, aquilo para ela era aterrador. Ainda assustada, ela não conseguiu negar. E nem deveria... justo a ele?

Ainda lhe tomando pelo braço, ele a levou a um dos vários quartos de dormir do local, Lá, é claro, a moça entendeu tudo o que se passava.

- Escute bem, mocinha! Você vai ter o privilégio de servir ao Grande Mestre hoje. Não precisa me agradecer por isso. Pode depois se vangloriar para suas amigas e até contar detalhes. Apenas uma coisa...! Não deve ver nem meu rosto, nem meu corpo. Não deve! Se ver, isto lhe custará a vida!

Ainda com medo, a serva apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça, em sinal de concordância.

Quando o homem a tomou pela cintura e intentou tirar-lhe a roupa, porém, houve uma tremenda revolução em sua mente. Ofegou, respirou fundo, tremeu, tomou a cabeça com as mãos e enfim, com a voz grossa e firme, bradou:

- Não, eu não posso!

Caiu, sentado na cama, atordoado, dividido em dois. A serva, confusa, pensou que o Patriarca estaria passando mal.

- Senhor! Quer que eu busque ajuda?!

- Não...! Vá-se embora, menina!! Vá-se embora, vá-se embora, vá-se embora!!

Saga disse tais palavras com tamanho ardor e veemência, que a moça correu do quarto, num átimo.

- Está vendo o que você fez?! - exclamou a face malévola, com raiva, frustrado - Agora vamos ter que matar a criada!

- Matar?! - replicou a face boa - Como?!

- "Como"?! Ela presenciou-nos juntos, estava óbvio que éramos dois! Vai espalhar a todos o que viu, vão saber, vão desconfiar, estará tudo acabado!

Saga bom, num átimo de superioridade, ergueu-se e disse, num gesto triunfal:

- Pois que esteja! Pois que me peguem! Pois que me matem!! Já não almejo mais nada deste mundo, senão a libertação de meu cárcere! E tal libertação apenas a morte pode dar! Que venham, que nos descubram, que aniquilem este corpo para libertar a esta alma cansada, e impedir a você, pérfido ser, de continuar realizando seus horrendos caprichos!

- Não!!

E num desespero tremendo, o corpo de Saga foi disputado pelas duas _personas_, flébil, terrível. Enfim, subjugando temporariamente a face boa, a _persona_ maligna, furioso por ter de deixar de realizar o sexo e a morte na moça, o corpo de Saga despir-se por completo e deitar-se na cama.

- Você mesmo terá de servir a meus propósitos!

A face boa encolheu-se, atônita, pensando no que ele faria em sua perversidade. E, especialmente, _como_ faria.

A face perversa, porém, só fez uma masturbação usual. Apenas havia duas coisas não corriqueiras nesta funesta estimulação: a mão livre de Saga acariciava com ardor e paixão aquele corpo bonito que dominava, e num certo momento introduziu um dedo na cavidade de Saga. Como ele não a usava para aquele tipo de fim havia muito tempo, sentiu um certo desconforto.

Quando esvaiu-se em gozo, a face maligna enfim pareceu sossegar. Mas não completamente.

- Maldito Kanon! Tinha que morrer! Se você, Saga, seu tolo idiota, houvesse poupado a ele e enfim o houvesse mantido conosco, não haveria esse problema de ficar sem sexo!

- Você acha que eu concordaria em fazer o que ele me pedia?!

- Que diferença fez?! De qualquer forma, matou Shion, fez e aconteceu, tomou o lugar de Mestre para si. Está hoje da maneira que Kanon quis, não é?! E com uma desvantagem: ele não está mais consigo!

Saga ofegava, lívido, desgraçado. Será que a alma do gêmeo não o amaria mais? Nunca mais, _ad eternum_?

Ainda não satisfeito, o lado mau do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos continuou com a tortura:

- Saga, por enquanto o deixarei. Mas em breve... muito em breve! Vou conseguir o domínio completo sobre seu corpo e finalmente terei uma daquelas servas!

- Veremos!

E, finalmente, ao ser deixado em paz pelo espírito ruim, Saga bom pôde tomar mais um banho, sossegado.

Permaneceria assim por mais alguns anos... tolerando a imensa maldade da facce maligna e tendo seu corpo usado como instrumento para praticar ações pérfidas...

Apenas naquele ponto não cederia. Permaneceria fiel a Kanon até o fim, até o dia em que descobrisse que o gêmeo estava vivo e seria novamente seu.

Só não poderia impedir seu lado mau de compartilhar Kanon consigo...

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_A continuação dessa fic viria no Triângulo Dourado, que é quando eles voltariam a se ver, seis anos depois do Cabo Sunion. Não é legal eles terem omitido no amime oficial montes de coisas nos treze anos entre a separação dos gêmeos e a descoberta de Saga como o falso Grande Mestre?! Assim dá pra imaginar e criar em fic milhares de sacanagens com os dois nesse período!! Rsssss!!_

_Fic dedicada a Dani, vulgo "Deusa Éris", porque ela não consegue imaginar como o Saga ficou sem fazer "séquiço" por seis anos. Tentei explicar algo do que ele sentia aqui. Rssss! _

_E só pra finalizar: tem uma hora em que falo da "face má" com o verbo no masculino, mesmo que "face" seja substantivo feminino. Pois bem, podem achar que é erro de concordância, mas não é. É uma figura de linguagem chamada "silepse", parente "próxima" da metáfora, pois toma uma característica pela outra. Por mais que "a face maléfica" seja substantivo feminino, o dono dela é masculino. E neste caso, é silepse de gênero. _

_Eu sou formada em Letras, porra! Vão se foder, eu mato a cobra e mostro o pau! Tenho 1000 erros de digitação que minha preguiça não me permite corrigir, mas na parte de gramática e semântica eu me garanto! Rs..._

_Beijos a todos e todas!! _


End file.
